La última de los Dragomir
by Bunnie.Witch
Summary: A veces el dolor es simplemente demasiado.


**Este mini relato está ubicado incluso antes de que Rose y Lissa se vayan de la academia. Espero les guste.**

* * *

No es cordura lo que siento regresar a mi cuerpo cuando mis ojos se enfocan y comprenden lo que he estado haciendo. Sin embargo supongo que es algo parecido; un poco de consciencia, tal vez. Me cuesta mucho trabajo aferrarme a ese "algo" y tengo la sensación de que es la misma lucha que podría librar un alma intentando con todas sus fuerzas aun permanecer en este mundo. De pronto soy tan consciente del lugar y la situación en la que me encuentro, que también estoy bastante segura de que no podré salir sola de todo aquello; no sin que nadie se entere; no sin que los rumores inunden toda la academia antes de que siquiera pueda regresar a mi cuarto.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que no quiero que nadie se entere de lo que me está sucediendo, no puedo contener el sollozo que escapa de mi garganta, como un suave llamado de auxilio. Llevo rápidamente las manos a mi boca y sé que con ese simple gesto he empeorado todo aun más. La sangre que hasta ese momento empapaba mis brazos, mi ropa y que comenzaba a desparramarse por el suelo, se encuentra ahora sobre mi cara. Las arcadas llegan después de eso, acompañadas de nuevos sollozos, casi gemidos, parecidos a lo que imagino serían los últimos ruidos que un animal salvaje haría antes de morir. Y en este caso el animal salvaje soy yo.

Estoy acostumbrada a la sangre, no cualquier persona n el mundo puede decir lo mismo, sin embargo yo sí puedo. Vivo de ella, después de todo. Sin embargo ahora es diferente, tal y como lo fue ese día. Porque esta sangre me pertenece; es mi cuerpo el que gotea y mancha cada vez más el pequeño baño en el que me encuentro encerrada esperando que nadie me encuentre. Y aquel día también era mi sangre la que se esparcía sobre el suelo, porque era la sangre de mis padres y mi hermano; tres de las cuatro personas más importantes en mi vida; tres personas que aun deberían estar a mi lado; tres personas por las que la que quien hoy se encuentra sangrando soy yo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no estoy intentando acabar con todo. "Sólo es una forma distinta de enfrentarlo; un modo de expulsar el dolor; la única forma de controlarlo", esas son las palabras que no dejo de repetirme, las mismas que le digo a Rose cuando me mira con sus ojos preocupados. No quiero que piense que quiero abandonarla. Sin embargo las líneas se ponen más confusas día a día; el dolor se incrementa día a día; siento que ya no tengo el control de nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor… sólo de esto, el dolor que yo misma puedo causarme… algo que me asusta y que no sé en qué puede terminar.

Pero no puedo decírselo a nadie… hay tantas cosas que no puedo hacer más que callar. Como última moroi del linaje Dragomir no puedo dejar que nadie entre en esa burbuja que he tenido que crear. Todos los ojos están sobre mí, esperando lo mejor o quizás que de ese paso en falso que me haga caer. Soy una completa escenificación, soy un show, soy tan poco real como esa fantasía humana de que los vampiros no son más que criaturas pertenecientes a los cuentos de terror. Camino constantemente sobre una cuerda floja, todos los reflectores apuntando hacia mí, con miedo tanto de llegar al otro extremo y perderme para siempre, como de caer y perder entonces todo por lo que mi familia ha luchado.

En el fondo de mi mente no puedo dejar de pensar que hago esto por ellos, para luchar yo también por esa familia que ya no tengo. Pero esa no es la Vasilisa Dragomir que quiero ser… y tampoco estoy segura de que sea la que mi familia quisiera que fuera. Pero ellos ya no están aquí; no pueden decirme qué hacer, no pueden darme ningún consejo sobre qué dirección tomar.

Intento ponerme de pie en el pequeño cubículo, sin embargo tengo menos fuerza de la que tuve los días siguientes al accidente. Perdí mucha sangre, sin embargo estoy segura de que los cortes en mis muñecas no son letales. No he cortado ninguna vena, lo que refuerza la teoría de que aun no tengo intenciones de abandonar este mundo. Sólo que esta vez me ha llevado un poco más de tiempo volver a tener el control… o al menos parte de él. Tal y como concluí antes, no podré salir de esta situación sola.

Probablemente está durmiendo, pero aun así me concentro en ella, su rostro, la sensación de protección que me provoca y el conocimiento de que a pesar de todo ella siempre va a estar a mí para mi, y digo su nombre en mi mente esperando que sea suficiente para que ella me escuche: Rose… Tengo miedo de perder la conciencia, tengo miedo de finalmente haberlo arruinado todo, tengo incluso miedo de que alguien descubra nuestro secreto y de que todo el mundo se entere de la clase de monstruo que soy.

Siento la sangre caliente en mi rostro cuanto intento ocultar mis lágrimas detrás de mis manos. Soy un monstruo. Si no lo fuera la señora Karp no me hubiera dicho que lo ocultara; ¿por qué alguien querría hacerme daño por esto si no fuera porque soy una nueva aberración de la naturaleza? Además de los constantes ojos que esperan que lo haga todo bien, siento otro peso de alguien vigilándome, esperando que le revele al mundo de lo que soy capaz, para así llevarme hacia el verdadero final. No puedo confiar en nadie.

La estoy perdiendo. La pequeña pizca de cordura que llegó antes comienza a alejarse cada vez más de mi. Mi corazón comienza a latir cada vez más rápido, mi respiración se agita; estoy entrando en pánico. Tengo miedo de cómo pueda terminar todo esto; tengo miedo de mi.

Entonces la escucho. La puerta del baño se abre y se cierra en sólo un segundo y antes de que pueda irme incluso más lejos mi nombre pronunciado con una voz conocida me hace retroceder. La pizca de cordura regresa y me aferro a ella incluso más fuerte de lo que lo hice antes. Los pasos se detienen al otro lado de mi puerta y un suave pero decidido golpe me hace regresar por completo a la realidad.

-¿Lissa? Por favor, abre la puerta.

No me pongo de pie, sigo sin tener las energías necesarias para eso, sin embargo sí me inclino y destrabo la cerradura de la puerta. Porque hay una cosa en la que me he equivocado. Por un segundo dejé que mi confusión me hiciera olvidar algo que jamás debería olvidar. No estoy sola, y por supuesto que puedo confiar en alguien: puedo confiar en Rose.


End file.
